


Move

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #9: Move</p><p>In which Tony wants to break Loki down piece by piece until he understands him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! In case you care and haven't noticed, I've stopped the college AU. I just didn't care to continue it as I would rather focus on this one. This series has sort of gotten me hooked and I have so much I want to do with this and I feel like I'm learning as I work with this. It's still up if you want to read it, but updates aren't going to be a thing.
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy this! Kudos and comments are appreciated and if you don't want to leave either then that's okay too.

Loki’s a figure in constant motion, even when he’s completely still.

His mind’s a whirl much the same way his heart’s a beat and Tony wants nothing more than to crack him open and put him back together. He wants to know how everything works within him, mentally and physically, he wants to know the flow of magic in his veins and the train of thought in his head. He wants to know how he shifts appearance and makes stuff vanish and he wants to know how it’s possible to be so impossibly graceful when he’s writhing in the sheets beneath him, face twisting in pleasure in ways that should make anybody else ugly but only serves to add to his beauty.

Loki fascinates him to no end because he’s smart and he’s beautiful and everything he does is with so much elegance that he feels almost painfully inadequate next to him. But somehow, Loki’s long, noiseless strides always bring him back into Tony’s arms (until one day they won’t and whether that be because they’ll split or because Tony’ll die is still a mystery but Tony knows this isn’t forever, so he appreciates what he has now because he didn’t with Pepper because things seemed they would grantedly last forever until a green and gold hurricane swept over New York and broke them down, slowly and all at once, even if Tony knows that isn’t the only reason they split) and that has to be knowledge enough for now.


End file.
